Restless Carburetor Appearance
__FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ |task = Wait for text from Perry (5h) Hang out with Restless Carburetor and Kylie at Trace in London |location = Trace |rewards = +130 +260 |previous = Restless Carburetor Music Vid |following ='1' Trace Celebrity Event 2''' Trace Billboard Shoot |title = Restless Carburetor App...}} You've been invited to hang out with rock band Restless Carburetor and Kylie Jenner at Trace.'' '' But when you get there, the band has left, and Kylie explains that they acted like total jerks to the staff and broke a bunch of stuff... Available Actions Tap pointers and complete actions to gain stars. '''Time limit: 3 hours needed: 48 5-''' '''rating reward: +70 +100 +2 Dialogue Text from Kylie= |Dialogue #1 = (Y/N), Restless Carburetor asked us two to come hang out at Trace. U down? |Your Dialogue #1 = On my way!}} |-| At Trace= |Dialogue #1 = Hey, (Y/N), you just missed the band - and you'll be glad you did.|Your Dialogue #1 = Why?|Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = They were acting like total jerks to the staff and broke a bunch of stuff.|Your Dialogue #2 = Seriously?|Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = Yeah, and when I asked Nathaniel what he was doing, he just shrugged and said he was just acting like a spoiled rock star but doing so ironically - which somehow make him think it was okay.|Your Dialogue #3 = Wow.|Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = Yeah, unbelievable. Anyway, while we're here, let's try to enjoy ourselves - and tip really well.|Your Dialogue #4 = Sounds good.}} |-| Tweets= |character name = Jake Stone|character feed name = @Stone321|tweet = Just came from @Trace where @RestlessCarburetor wrecked the place. @(Y/F/N) and @KylieJenner were there too!|hashtag = #rockstarsbeingrockstars}} |character name = Biff Larkin|character feed name = @BiffSmash21|tweet = @(Y/F/N) and @KylieJenner destroyed Trace|hashtag = #celebritiesdowhatevertheywant}} |character name = Jen Duffy|character feed name = @TheDuff87|tweet = didn't kno @(Y/F/N) and @KylieJenner were part of @Reckless Carburator!|hashtag = #TIL}} |-| Text from Perry= |Dialogue #1 = (Y/N), social media is blowing up about you and Kylie wrecking some restaurant in London. I know it's all untrue, but the comments are really getting out of hand. |Your Dialogue #1 = What's the latest? |Dialogue #2 = That after trashing Trace, you and Kylie lead a riot through London, tipped and burned down a double-decker bus and then had high tea. |Your Dialogue #2 = High tea isn't bad. |Dialogue #3 = People are saying you did it in the nude. |Your Dialogue #3 = Yeah, that's not good. |Dialogue #4 = I hate to say this but Internet lies kind of come with the territory when you become famous. |Your Dialogue #4 = True. |Dialogue #5 = Hang in there, (Y/N). I'll talk to you soon. |Your Dialogue #5 = Later, P}} |-| Tweet= |character name = Gwen Nice|character feed name = @Nice213|tweet = this has to stop! some1 told me @(Y/F/N) and @KylieJenner caused 5 species of plants and animals to go extinct during their rampage through London!|hashtag = #smh}} |-| Text from Kylie= |Dialogue #1 = (Y/N), see all that stuff people are saying about us and the restaurant? |Your Dialogue #1 = Yeah :( |Dialogue #2 = I know none of it's true, but I want to help the restaurant out. |Your Dialogue #2 = I'll help too |Dialogue #3 = Cool, I'm thinking we could do an appearance at the restaurant to get them some publicity. I also noticed there's a billboard close to Trace. We could pose for an ad for them. What do u think? |Your Dialogue #3 = 1''' (Choose appearance.) '''2 (Choose billboard.) |Dialogue #4 = 1''' Awesome! I'll give the restaurant a shout and set things up. I appreciate your help! '''2 |Your Dialogue #4 = 1''' Anytime! '''2 }} Category:Goals